Dispute
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'est une énième dispute - Dean ne bouge pas, recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce.


Un petit texte cute, histoire de.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p>Dean n'ose pas bouger, recroquevillé dans l'un des angles de la pièce, ses yeux rivés sur la porte. Un filet de lumière passe en-dessous du panneau de bois et il peut voir, de temps à autre, les ombres mouvantes de ses parents. Les hurlements se font entendre, le petit garçon ne comprend pas réellement ce qui se passe, ni même tous les mots employés. Les larmes roulent sur son visage encore arrondi, il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre, mais les sons lui parviennent tout de même –il distingue un bruit de verre, probablement une assiette cassée. La porte d'entrée claque et, à l'extérieur, le moteur de l'Impala. Son père est parti, maintenant.<p>

Il reste immobile quelques secondes, encore – une poignée de minutes peut-être, avant de trouver le courage de se redresser, ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes. Il s'empare d'un pan de tissu qui traîne à même le sol, le meilleur ami de ses premiers mois sur Terre, pour essuyer son visage baigné de larmes. Il se dirige ensuite vers une chaise qu'il traîne jusqu'à la porte avant de grimper dessus pour atteindre la poignée de la porte, encore un peu trop haute pour lui – une boite cette dernière ouverte, il quitte sa chambre d'un pas hésitant. Cette fois, au lieu de boucher ses oreilles, il les tend, se concentre. Il peut entendre quelques sanglots qui se veulent discret, en bas.

Dean descend doucement les escaliers. Il a trois ans, quatre dans peu de temps – c'est le début de l'année, le deux ou trois janvier, il neige un peu à l'extérieur. Sa mère est enceinte de quatre mois – ou peut-être cinq ? Il n'est plus sûr - et ses bras serrent son ventre gonflé par la grossesse. Quand le petit garçon arrive au rez-de-chaussée, il se dirige machinalement jusqu'à la cuisine, parce qu'il sait que c'est là que sa mère reste, après une dispute. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est témoin de ce type de scène, mais sa réaction reste la même, chaque fois. Il se dit que son père ne doit pas savoir à quel point est-ce qu'il est faible dans ces moments-là, il serait déçu. Dean expire un moment avant de se poser devant sa mère.

« T'inquiète pas maman », déclare-t-il, les mains posées sur ses hanches, l'air aussi sûr de lui que possible.

Mary le regarde un moment, passe son poignet sur ses joues et ses yeux, porte son enfant comme elle le peut pour le poser sur ses genoux, prenant soin de son ventre gonflé.

« Il va revenir, parce qu'il t'aime fort. Il arrête pas de me dire qu'il t'aime fort. C'est juste qu'il est un peu fâché hein ? Ca ira bientôt tout bien mieux ! »

Le garçon hoche la tête, sûr de ses dires, avant de poser ses mains sur la rondeur anormalement marquée sous la robe de Mary qui lui accorde un sourire avant de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches de son fils.

« On a dit si c'est une fille ?

-Pas encore sûr. Mais le médecin pense que ce sera un garçon. »

La déclaration contente Dean qui, pleinement satisfait, retourne sur le sol et commence à ramasser les bouts de verre – il a une légère grimace, qu'il cache au mieux. C'était son verre Aristochats, son préféré.

Après quelques petites secondes de silence, immobile, en l'honneur de son verre Aristochats, Dean jette les débris dans la poubelle et prend la main de sa mère dans la sienne, bien plus petite.

« Allez, viens. Il est tard. Il faut dodo pour le bébé. »

Elle sourit un peu, hoche la tête et suit son fils sans se débattre. Ce dernier la conduit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partage avec son mari – souvenirs, le bruit du moteur résonne encore dans son crâne et elle menace, l'espace d'une seconde, de craquer de nouveau. Dean serre encore plus ses doigts entre les siens, autant qu'il le peut, avant de la conduire jusqu'au lit et de lui demander de s'asseoir. Il se précipite ensuite dans l'armoire de ses parents et jette quelques vêtements au sol jusqu'à s'emparer d'un pyjama blanc qu'il tend à sa mère.

« Tiens. Tu peux mettre ça ? C'est mieux pour dodo. Promis, je regarde pas ! »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il tourne le dos à Mary qui rit, un peu. Elle se change néanmoins rapidement, rentre dans le jeu de l'enfant qui lâche à plusieurs moments des « c'est bon ? » ou des « t'as fini ? » impatient. Quand, enfin, elle lui répond « oui », il se tourne, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il s'approche d'elle, la convie à s'allonger avant de remonter sur elle les couvertures, jusqu'au menton et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il court jusqu'à sa chambre s'emparer de sa veilleuse – dont il ne se sert plus du tout, maintenant qu'il est grand ! Enfin, juste parfois quand il y a un monstre dans sa chambre. Mais juste parfois.

Il branche l'objet à la prise la plus proche avant d'éteindre, à grand renfort de sa chaise, la grande lumière.

« Comme ça, aucun monstre ne viendra te manger. »

Satisfait de son œuvre, il s'approche de l'autre côté du lit et s'allonge à côté de sa mère.

« Et pis je vais rester là pour surveiller, on sait jamais. »

L'enfant baille un peu, Mary le regarde, attendrie. Elle le serre contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, mon grand garçon. »


End file.
